


One Of Those Nights

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, bottom!Jared, quote prompt, ‘Jared just knew he would be walking funny for days.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Nights

Jensen discovered the kink by accident while they were at a convention. When a fan asked Jared why he kept his hair so long Jensen decided to play into the slash fan’s fantasy, saying, “Sam keeps his hair long because he likes it when Dean pulls it during sex.” 

While the enthusiastic fans exploded into a frenzy of cat calls and wolf whistles, Jensen reached over and playfully tugged Jared’s long silky soft hair. He expected Jared to swat his hand away and laugh good-naturedly but instead Jared bit his lip roughly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

While the fans saw the expression as a look of embarrassment, like Jared couldn’t believe Jensen had just said that, Jensen recognized the way Jared’s breath hitched-It was the same expression Jared got when he was trying to keep from coming. Jensen had seen it many times before, normally whenever he was making a meal out of Jared’s ass, rimming him ruthlessly, or when he blew Jared wet and messy.  
The convention carried on normally after that question, and while no one said any more about wincest, Jensen kept what had happened tucked away in his mind. 

He didn’t pull out his new magic trick until later that night when they were in bed in the thrills of intimacy. Jensen took Jared from behind, and with each grind of his hips, he noticed the way Jared’s breathing hitched, growing rougher. The younger man looked at him over his shoulder, and his heated gaze asked for what he wanted and needed, even though Jared couldn’t find the words or courage to ask. 

Slowly, Jensen slid his hand up Jared’s spine and gripped his hair firmly, but he didn’t pull. Not yet. He had to be sure he was reading the signs right. There it was-Jared’s eyes closed and his breathing hitched, and a soft moan slipped past his kiss-bitten lips. When Jensen gave a light tug just to see what would happen, Jared’s hole clenched around his girth. Jensen snaps his hips quickly as he pulled the silky strands, using the grip to fuck into his lover at a harder pace. 

Jared’s passionate moans grew louder as the heat coiled in his groin, his back arched and his muscles drew tight as his scalp tingled from the pleasure pain of his lover tugging on his long dark locks. “Harder, Jensen, please,” He begged desperately. “Fuck me harder. Want it rougher; wanna feel you deep inside me, please.” 

Jensen gave a hard tug on Jared’s hair as he rammed into him deeply, earning him a wailing cry from his lover. With each thrust he pulled Jared’s hair, his fingers twisting tight in the dark strands, fucking Jared harder, rougher, deeper, pulling forcefully on his hair until the young man was standing on the edge, his orgasm ready to consume him the moment his long dark locks were tugged just one more time. 

Jared started to reach for his cock, wanting to cream while Jensen pulled his hair, but he didn’t get the chance. Jensen anticipates his move, always so in tune with him when they were getting hot and heavy; Jensen slapped Jared’s ass hard, turning the skin bright red, and he pulled Jared’s head back until he was spine was bowed painfully. It hurt so fucking good. His dick twitched as Jensen growled at him, “Don’t even think about touching yourself. You don’t come until I give you permission. Understand?” 

Jared nodded as best he could with Jensen roughly holding onto his hair. Jensen fucked Jared as he pulled his hair, his speed increasing as he grew close to his peak. Jared’s breath was shaky and tight, cut off by the little moans he couldn’t control as his head was forced back with every sharp tug. Jensen’s balls drew up tight to his body and his body jerked forward then he suddenly went still as his world exposed in a burst of hot pleasure. 

He came, creaming sticky wet and warm inside his lover. Hearing Jensen come was the best sound in the world to Jared, next best thing in the world was feeling him come. His own orgasm was on the tip of his tongue, and when Jensen gave one sharp tug on his hair, growling “Come for me,” Jared’s world exploded in a bright white light of orgasmic bliss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89907.html?thread=35581491#t35581491)


End file.
